


Natural and Familiar

by CJ_Quill



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Basically, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, it's a follow-up from Danny's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Quill/pseuds/CJ_Quill
Summary: They weren't together. They worked together, and they’d been living together for a couple of months now, but they weren't together together. At least, Danny didn't think they were. He figured if they were they would’ve talked about it.A time-jump/spiritual sequel to Contact!





	Natural and Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fluffy ideas and I'm still thinking about these two so uhhhh

The faint golden glow of the sunrise lit up the hallway dimly. Using the walls to stay upright, Danny bumbled absentmindedly to the kitchen. He rubbed his half-lidded eyes and came upon a sight that, while not uncommon at this point, was still a bit of a shock every time he saw it.

“Good morning, Danny,” Nicholas acknowledged him without looking up from the kettle. “Toast?”

“Y’know you don't gotta-" Danny stopped when Nicholas turned and gave him that look. The eyebrow raised, the slight cock of the head, like a wordless challenge Danny was pre-guaranteed to lose. “...with jam, thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

Still not fully awake yet and missing the warmth of bed, Danny slid clumsily behind Nicholas. He cleared his throat and nudged the small of Nicholas’ back gently, to let him know he was there. He waited a moment. Without looking back, Nicholas lifted his arms in invitation and Danny slipped his arms around his middle. He rested his chin on Nicholas’ shoulder, prompting that contented hum of his.

They weren't together. They worked together, and they’d been living together for a couple of months now, but they weren't  _ together _ together. At least, Danny didn't  _ think _ they were. He figured if they were they would’ve talked about it. 

They talked about loads of things; movies, work, childhood, family, the NWA incident - that one especially. They both wished they could drop it, they really did, but it was a hard thing to brush off. Sometimes Danny would think about it a little too long and he’d stop talking for a bit. Nicholas had a lot of nightmares. That was one of the reasons they’d elected to share a bed when they moved in together, so if one was having a hard night the other would be right there. Besides Nicholas always seemed better rested when they slept together than when they didn't.

But that didn't mean they were  _ together _ together. Nothing of that sort ever came up in conversation. Danny had thought about it, of course. Did he sometimes space out and stare at Nicholas a bit too long with a goofy grin on his face? Sure. Would he like to lock their fingers together when they’d touch? Maybe. Did he fancy the idea of waking Nicholas in the early hours of the morning with soft kisses to the forehead? Perhaps. Was he completely, utterly, head-over-heels in love with Inspector Nicholas Angel? Without a single shadow of a doubt.

And given some notable behavior, Danny was ninety-nine percent convinced that Nicholas felt the same. But he didn't bring it up, because Danny felt that things were meant to happen in their own time. It would happen naturally or not at all.

“Danny,” Nicholas snapped Danny out of his head. “Though it pains me to say, I've got to move.”

“Right, ‘course.” Danny stepped back, hand brushing against his partner’s neck only partially intentionally.

Nicholas moved to open the cabinet and take out two plates. He paused by Danny on his way to the table. There was a decisive look on his face. His eyes shifted to Danny’s lips for a moment before he turned, awkwardly leaned forward and gave him a hurried, very clumsy kiss. They locked eyes for a split second, then Nicholas went a bit pale and turned away, leaving Danny starry-eyed. After he'd set the plates down, he planted his hands on the table and froze there. Danny shook himself out of his daze.

Naturally it was, then.

Danny approached slowly, placing his hand on Nicholas’ arm.

“I'm sorry, that was- I don't normally do that sort of thing.” Nicholas said.

“S’alright.” Danny shrugged nonchalantly, trying to calm the relentless flutter in his chest.

Nicholas glanced up, and suddenly Danny felt like he was on autopilot. He leaned forward slightly, bringing his free hand to Nicholas’ cheek, turning him gently so they were facing. Their eyes were locked again. Danny’s heart was racing. Before the moment could be ruined he pushed himself forward and closed the space between them. 

For a minute, Nicholas was tense and wide-eyed. His hands had left the surface of the table and frozen in midair, sustained in surprised claws. But shortly he relaxed. His eyes fell shut and his hands found a hesitant place on Danny’s waist.

At first, Danny could describe kissing Nicholas like kissing a statue. He didn't kiss back, didn't move at all, in fact. But he didn't hold himself like he was uncomfortable, either. He tasted a bit of sleep and a bit of spearmint, and Danny hoped his own morning breath wasn't too bad. Worry got the best of him for a brief moment and he pulled back. It was Nicholas who closed the space this time, dispelling any concerns. There was more motion now, Nicholas’ hands on either side of Danny’s face, actively kissing back like an awkward living statue that had just realized how  _ nice _ kissing could be.

Nothing about it seemed incredibly passionate or desperate, not like kisses in the movies where the pair had realized their feelings in a heated moment and went on to devour each other. No, this was more tender, with an air of knowing, of release. It was gentle, all hands brushing against faces and necks and arms, places they’d touched before that suddenly felt brand new yet familiar still. 

“Tea’ll get cold,” Danny pointed out.

“I don't think I care,” Nicholas breathed, pressing his forehead to Danny’s.

Danny grinned, reaching up to kiss Nicholas’ forehead. They stood wrapped in each other’s arms for a bit, revelling in the unspoken tension they’d just broken. 

“I love you.” Nicholas said.

“Shit, I’d hope so!” Danny snorted. “All your cuddlin’ and kissin’, got me thinkin’ we’d fucked and I forgot!”

“Oh, fuck off!” Nicholas laughed, burying his face in Danny’s shoulder.

Danny squeezed him tighter and kissed his hair, that goofy grin still stretched across his face. “Love you, too.”

This prompted Nicholas to lean back in for another long kiss. The sunlight glowed warm over them through the window. Now that just  _ had  _ to be symbolic of something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
